When Worlds Collide
by yourstruly-sassenach
Summary: Being chased down by Giant Spiders and being surrounded by weird looking elves wearing leggings was not what Elsa had signed up for. Poor thing, has no idea that all those things won't be the last of her worries. When an arrogant King makes himself known, she wants nothing but to turn tail and go back home. Just how in the world is she supposed to get home? Bloody hell!


09/01/2015

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

I know that you will never read this letter because you are dead. I was really sad when I read about your death, by the way. However, I am writing this because a few months ago my therapist told me that I should try to verbalize my feelings.

Now I know that writing a letter to a dead person; a dead fictitious person doesn't exactly count as verbalizing but if there is someone that I'd like to address my problems it would be you. Because, sir. You are totally awesome.

So I should probably start by letting you know that I am completely lost. I have absolutely no idea where I am. All I can see is a vast of green fields that seem to stretch on for miles. I really have no idea how I got here either, one minute I am tying my shoelaces and the other I am standing in a complete different place. I'm tired too. I have been walking for hours and I still have yet to see any sign of civilization. I had a lot of time to think while I was walking. First, maybe I should not have moved at all. I'm sooo thirsty! And it's incredibly hot here… wherever this place is. This cannot possibly be England anymore. Maybe I'm dreaming? If I am, I really want to wake up. My throat is dry, my legs are aching and I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a sun burn.

I wish I was wizard and could just apparate. Yes, that would be so incredibly awesome and so highly convenient. Or maybe if I had a wand, I could make water appear or alleviate the pain in my legs. Oh wait, does this mean that the spell I tried last night on that so-not-real-witchcraft-website did really work? Am I in frikkin' Harry Potter world? OMG! That would be so awesome!

Alright, I have to try and focus here. I think I can see some trees. Bloody hell, it looks like massive forest to me. What if there are like… dangerous animals, like snakes. I hate snakes. OK, Elsa. You got this. You totally got this. Take a deep breath, that's right. It's just trees; super gigantic enormous trees. I have never seen trees like these; they look ancient as if they have been standing here forever. Well duh, they're trees, it's not like they're going anywhere, haha!

For some reason it feels really chilly here, like I'm not supposed to be here. I feel like I'm an intruder and the trees know it too. I'm totally getting paranoid, I know! But I mean you would too if you suddenly found yourself in only God knows where, have been walking for hours with no water! Or food! Oh God, why did I even think of food? I just hope that if I die here, someone finds my journal (NOT a diary like my annoying little brother insists calling it) and tells my parents I died trying to get home from a very dangerous looking forest.

Great, it's getting dark too. The sun is moving slowly away almost waving at me mockingly. I really need to get my ass moving and stop writing before it gets too dark and I'm eaten by… something or worse… someone. What if there is some kind of serial killer out there with a bloody axe? A cannibal too! OK, yeah. I have to stop watching Criminal Minds.

Oh, yeah I forgot you're a wizard. You probably have no idea of what I am writing about. Well, Criminal Minds as the name very well indicates is a show about criminal stuff. You know? Muggle police is like after the bad crazy guys that go around killing people just for the fun of it? It's kind of cool, actually. I wonder if perhaps wizards have like TV channels? Do they even learn about TVs? They must have though since they do study muggle studies at Hogwarts.

Oh right, enough writing for today. I really have to focus and try to find my way back to civilization before it gets dark. Do you reckon, you can give me a few tips on how to find my way through the forest? Like, look out for trails and stuff? That would be great.

Best Regards,

Your friend,

Elsa Michaelson.

PS: Oh right. Totally, forgot you're dead. Never mind about the tips thing. I'll just figure something out. Thanks nevertheless.

* * *

><p><strong>1001/2015**

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

I must inform you that spending the night in the forest was not the most pleasant experience in my life. Sure thing it was hot in the day but as soon as the sun disappeared, the cold hit you like a slap on the face. Oh but that is not all! The noises! It's like the forest comes alive when the night sets in, like literally, you can hear everything! There were crickets, birds, and there was definitely something behind the bushes. I totally should not have screamed either. But it was too late; the bloody thing scared me senseless. The thing that almost gave me a heart attack was nothing but the cutest rabbit ever! But alas, my scream was heard it seemed by everything that is distasteful in this bloody forest came into life.

That's when they bloody came. The spiders! Holy Moly, they were huge! Probably some experiment gone wrong. I saw pictures online of gigantic spiders from Australia which was like the size of my hand but these ones seemed to be exactly like the spiders that Harry and Ron encountered at the Forbidden Forest.

These spiders seemed to be quite smart and organized because they came running right after me. They were able to tell where I was in a matter of seconds and they came down the trees, leaving behind an incredibly mess of entangling webs. I was paralyzed. I couldn't move. I couldn't scream either.

I seriously thought I was going to die. People say that they see their lives flash before their eyes, well I say bullshit. I didn't see anything. All I could see were those ugly things flying in my direction and they were speaking too only I could not understand what they were on about. Speaking spiders! Yes, you are probably thinking that this poor muggle is totally on crack but I guarantee you that I'm not.

So there I was in the middle of the forest about to die (because I seriously doubt that those vile things were asking if I cared for a cup of tea.) when suddenly these swooshing sounds came from all around me and those horrible creatures suddenly were no more. I was still quite in shock, so it took me a while to realize that I was still in one piece – thank God.

It was then when I could finally move and think again that I saw them; tall, well-built, long-haired men all around me. They were looking at me as if they had never seen a woman before, their eyes were wide and full with both wonder and distrust at the sight of me. Maybe they were part of some weird tribe of males-only that lived in these parts of woods and these spiders were their source of food?

I noticed that they were wearing quite the weird clothing and they were carrying both swords and bows but I mean these people saved me right? They can't be bad right? They probably know where the next town is, even if they chose to live outdoors. Weirdos.

One of the men turned to look at me; his eyes were the brightest blue colour that I had ever seen before. His lips parted almost as if he was shocked to see me and for a moment I thought that he recognized me. Which I know it sounds crazy as I never saw him before in my entire life. But the way he looked at me with such familiarity that scared the hell out of me and I decided to bolt.

Which now I know it was the dumbest thing to do. As If I could hope to outrun some wildlings that have lived their entire lives in these woods and knew it far better than I did. Blimey, Dumbledore, dude. They were also fast as hell, as if their legs were made of feathers and the wind carried them around. My legs were burning and protesting as I ran and my lungs were begging for air and my throat desperately needed water. But of course, even if I happened to be at my best, these people would still have caught me in the end.

They surrounded me pretty fast. I felt my cheeks burn in humiliation as it felt like I only had ran for some seconds before being cornered.

They spoke in a language that I never heard before. It was definitely not English. Nor Spanish. I do know some Spanish you see.

The creepy man that kept looking at me as though he knew me said something and then he shouted which didn't help at all to keep my nerves controlled. I almost got killed by giant spiders and now weird long-haired men dressing in leggings were surrounding me and not looking the least friendly. Give a girl a break will you?

The same man kept talking and then I heard it, clear as crystal. English. Well sort of.

"Niarelin? You… not possible… who is you?"

I wasn't about to complain about his lack of English skills. Here was my chance at communicating.

"I am… Elsa!" I shouted so that all of the other men could hear it. It appeared that they could hear me well enough; they kind of seemed to wince at my raised voice.

And this dear, Dumbly, is where I told them a big lie in which they took too seriously.

"I am queen of Arendelle and I am in great need of shelter."

* * *

><p><strong>This is just for fun. If you do not like it do not flame it. I was inspired to write something, at first I thought it would be just some serious one-shot but this came out and now I have all kinds of ideas for the following chapters, just stick around. It'll get better I promise. So please REVIEW! But remember, if you have nothing nice to say then please keep it to yourself. Thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
